


[聂蓝]虔信者

by bukemiaoshuxiaohao



Category: niemingjue/lanxichen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 16:20:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17604752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukemiaoshuxiaohao/pseuds/bukemiaoshuxiaohao





	[聂蓝]虔信者

虔信者  
狂战士聂明玦x圣殿骑士蓝涣

【虔信之人，将获神恩，将获吾神之力加持，将获吾神法身，将遍行世间，将吾神光辉普照。——摘自《圣殿启示录》】

蓝涣静静地站在数人高的木栅门前，一群长相凶恶衣着粗鄙的打手簇拥着他，时不时用充满恶意的下流目光对他上下打量，简陋粗糙的房间里漂浮着野兽的腥味，显然，这一间“休息室”通常是用来存放“猎物”的。  
这算什么呢。蓝涣心里有些想笑，但刻在圣殿骑士骨血里的那份骄傲和自律克制着他，因此他只是安静地站在入口，没有出言讽刺。打败了今天的对手，他就可以带着证据回到圣殿复命，恳请皇室出兵，对这个地下角斗场进行清剿。  
蓝涣高举佩剑，握剑的右手轻叩胸口，他心中默默地念诵着：“为了圣殿。”虔信之力和战意渐渐盈满身体，包围在他身边的嘈杂噪音如同潮水一般褪去，在信念与身体合二为一的那一刻，他仿佛置身于圣殿之内，接受着神的教诲与恩赐，他身周浮现的虔信之力泛起了月辉一般的华光，与他的银光甲交相辉映，将他整个人衬托的仿佛战神下凡那样俊美。  
战鼓响了起来，他骤然睁开双眼，萦绕着他的虔信之力全部收回了体内，与此同时，他所有的锋芒也随之内敛，他将门一把推开，坚定地走进了足可容纳万人的圆型角斗场。  
喧嚣、吵闹、嘘声，随着圣殿骑士的身影出现，观台上的人群就像沸腾的水一样大声喧哗了起来，人声、，兽声、击打石块金属的声音尽数奔涌而来，蓝涣心如止水，走到了场中，安静地等待对手的出现。  
正是黄昏魇魔时分，在夕阳的映射下，蓝涣原本就温润软和的五官更添了一丝多情，但他坚定的目光和挺拔的身材中和了这份旖旎，转化成了如沐春风的俊朗。  
观台上充斥着无信者和武力至上的暴徒，但尽管如此，嘘声仍旧渐渐地被女性武者们的赞叹声所取代，甚至有人向场中投掷了玫瑰花。  
蓝涣对这一切视而不见，直到对面的木栅门缓缓打开，他才稍稍改变了站姿，改成了易攻易防，可进可守的备战姿势。  
从木栅门中走出了一个高大壮硕的身影，那人逆光而来，肩上扛着一柄厚重的长刀，上身赤裸，仅仅束着十字型的皮带，肌肉虬结贲张，腰间的兽皮裙甲下，长腿迈出的每一步都几乎将夯实的板地踏出一个坑洞，随着他踏步带来的微微震动，那人终于缓缓走到了蓝涣的面前。  
“啧，圣殿骑士，麻烦的奶妈。”  
那人面露不屑，长刀一甩，刀尖重重戳进了地面，随着他进入了观众的视线，观台爆发出一阵震天动地的欢呼声，那欢呼久久不散，振聋发聩。  
可当蓝涣看清了他的面孔，手却猛然一抖，差点握不住银剑。  
这个人，他认识。  
不仅认识，这十年来……不，在更早以前，这个人像影子一样，不断地折磨着他的神经。  
这个人叫聂明玦。  
和他一同进入圣殿，却在十年前叛出了圣殿的聂明玦。  
蓝涣的声音难得带了一丝寒意，说道：“看来，不必互通姓名，我们可以直接开始了。”  
聂明玦扬声大笑，那笑声中充满了放肆和嘲讽，他说：“你的规矩可真多。这里没那么讲究，出手吧，天真的骑士。”  
他话音未落，入地三分的长刀就放出了一片耀眼的刀气，那刀气鲜红如血，化为三道利箭，直扑蓝涣而来。  
蓝涣举起圆盾，盾上的防御符文将持有者从头到脚保护得密不透风，他硬抗下一击，随即一挥手中的银剑朔月，剑锋过处，皎洁的虔信之力柔软如水，好似无数涓涓细流，将剩余两道血红刀气裹在中心，水纹潋滟，一阵阵横波将血红刀气中的锋芒抹平，吞噬，而随着对刀气的打磨和削弱，银蓝色的虔信之力也慢慢变得浅淡而稀薄，直到两者同时消散一空。  
这一击，二人都只是为了试探对方的底细，各自都只用了不到三分的力气。但刀气与虔信之力的声势浩大，效果炫目，观台上便爆发出一阵巨大的喝彩，更有战士发出了野兽般的嘶吼，声音振聋发聩，响彻斗场。  
“刀神！”  
“撕裂他！”  
“砍头！砍头！砍头！”  
蓝涣丝毫不为所动，他俯身前冲，裂冰盾上的防御符文转化为攻击符文，趁着冲势，一个盾击，直拍向聂明玦的胸口。聂明玦弃了长刀，双手张开，硬生生从攻击符文的间隙挤了进去，一左一右，抓住了裂冰盾的边沿，手掌的动作触动了攻击符文，符文化作无数利刃的漩涡，要将那双手掌割成碎片，可那无数的利刃撞上手掌，只发出刺耳的金属撞击之声，聂明玦抓住圆盾，向上一甩。  
巨大的力气几乎令蓝涣将盾脱手，论力气硬攻，狂战士独占鳌头，硬拼绝对不是好主意。蓝涣心念急转，顺势双脚猛力踏向地面，趁着聂明玦甩出的方向一个翻身跳跃，越过那人的头顶，朔月也改劈向聂明玦的左肩。  
聂明玦冷笑一声，不躲不闪，左肩上的皮肤却在剑锋抵达之时变得像钻石一般璀璨闪亮，剑锋和那钻石般坚硬的皮肤相撞，发出巨大的爆裂声响，火花四溅，而蓝涣借着反弹之力，终于落在了聂明玦的背后的地上。  
“钻石之肤！他竟然练成了高等狂战士才能修炼的技能！可是……可是背叛神、背叛圣殿，遭受了神罚……竟然还能！”  
蓝涣震惊不已，但这点心绪波动远远不能令他的动作迟缓分毫，在脚尖蹭到地面的瞬间，他头也不回，反手一剑，一道月弧形的技能光环扑向聂明玦的背部，随即他立刻用起移动技能，向前俯冲数步，直到拉开了的距离，他这才在转身的同时，用眼角的余光观察对手与场地。  
他刚才落足的地方果然已布满了荆棘之刺，只要晚上一秒，他就会被狰狞的荆棘刺穿脚板，或者缠住小腿，这是狂战士惯用的攻击手段，但只要和狂战士距离超过十五码，就能脱离荆棘的攻击范围。  
但而刚才迅速的俯冲也绝不是单纯的俯冲，蓝涣在快速移动的同时，毫不犹疑地甩掉了银光甲的护腿。  
这时，聂明玦缓缓地转过身来，和蓝涣面对面地对峙，但他却没有立即进行攻击。  
聂明玦看着一边防备自己，一边快速解下肩甲的蓝涣，笑着说：“聪明的办法。”  
在刚才的两回合中，蓝涣心中已飞快的转过多个战术，同为近战职业，和狂战士相比，圣殿骑士的攻击、防御都在弱势，只能和非狂暴状态下的聂明玦勉强战平，而反过来，自己的攻击距离和速度略胜一筹，又有虔信之光等回复技能，可以打长时间的消耗战。既然如此，倒不如放弃一部分防御，将速度的优势拉大，多争取几次攻击的机会。  
显然聂明玦已经看透了蓝涣的想法，和毫不吝惜的夸赞相反，他停止了攻击，悠然地等待蓝涣卸下了大部分的银光甲，只留下护心、护肘护腕和裙甲之后，他这才缓步走了过来。  
漫不经心的聂明玦令蓝涣感到受辱，他责问道：“你怎么不出刀？！”  
聂明玦听到这句话，脸上浮起了嗜血的笑容，紧接着，从左胸的心脏位置开始，他深棕色的皮肤上浮起了暗青色的兽纹，随着他迈出的第一步，兽纹开始向全身各处蔓延。兽纹渐渐变得清晰，他黑曜石般的双眸也蒙上一层血红，整个人的气势狂升了一截，雷霆万钧一般向蓝涣碾压而去，等他迈出了第七步，聂明玦浑身上下除了脸部，其他部位已经布满了华丽卷曲的兽纹，血管更是从贲张的肌肉表面暴起，整个人都仿佛化成了一头凶狠野性的凶兽。  
“狂化了！”  
蓝涣心中暗叹，却不敢小觑这头猛兽，他眯起双眼，屏息与那巨大的压力抗衡，自他的额角缓缓落下一滴晶莹的汗珠，就在汗珠自下颌滑下的瞬间，他终于出手！  
朔月剑柄猛然敲击在裂冰盾的盾心，发出一声悠远的撞击声，一瞬间，似仙音缭绕；一瞬间，似摧魂夺命；一瞬间，仿佛置身桃源仙境；一瞬间，仿佛跌入无尽炼狱。  
撞击发出的那声音凝而不散，绵延不绝，如一阵看不见的波纹，响彻全场，喧嚣的看台刹那间变得寂静无声，观台上的所有人都似痴似妄，沉溺于无穷的思维夹缝之中。  
聂明玦正面承受了这一击，眸中血色更盛，身上的兽纹与钻石之肤交相闪烁，防御的动作更是凝滞了两秒。  
短短两秒，对蓝涣来说已经足够，他的朔月连连挥出十数招，月弧形的技能光环从剑尖接连飞出，连成了一片巨网，将聂明玦包裹在中央，刀光闪过之处，便响起一声肉体割裂之声，片片刀光，在狂战士铁壁般的身体上留下了道道伤痕。  
但裹在刀光之中的聂明玦骤然发力，发出一声虎吼般的长啸，振聋发聩，随着啸声渐止，裂冰盾的盾鸣对他的影响也消失殆尽，他明明身上挨了几道深浅不一的刀伤，却毫不狼狈，反倒好似闲庭信步，从那片刀网中悠然迈出，脱离刀网的同时，他挥手一捉，巨大的吸力将蓝涣一把拉到眼前。  
蓝涣用盾一挡，聂明玦却放过了他的要害，措手一把抓住了朔月的剑尖，猛然一拉，蓝涣一个不稳，直直扑进了聂明玦的怀中。  
“不好！”蓝涣心中一悸，裂冰盾侧起，利用盾侧边的尖角刺向聂明玦，借此躲避与狂战士的贴身战斗，可聂明玦以不变应万变，仍旧用手一抓，直到剑与盾都被他握在手中，再左右一扯，血红的斗气好似烈火，从聂明玦的双拳处，沿着武器蔓延而上，直扑蓝涣。  
蓝涣连忙弃了剑盾，空手向后跃起，聂明玦却趁机俯身，低低地唤了一声：“阿涣。”  
那一声呼唤离得太过接近，勾起了深埋于蓝涣心中的记忆。，彼时，他与聂明玦青梅竹马，一同选入圣殿，成为了光荣的圣殿骑士，那声呼唤的语调与十年前的那个人明明一模一样，可十年后的现在，他却与他在这个肮脏的地方拼斗得你死我活。  
蓝涣目眦欲裂，猛退数步，他心神摇曳，几乎忘记如何攻击，好在多年的战斗早已养成习惯，剑盾一经离手，在半空中绕了半圈，随着主人的召唤，又一次回到了蓝涣的手中。  
蓝涣一怒，双手在胸口交叉，摆出祈福的姿势，半空中盾与剑受到召唤，又一次撞在一处，发出了魅人心弦的金石之声。  
但这一回，聂明玦早有防备，在盾剑奏响之前就放出了战吼，同时不再留手，重拳带着千钧之力，砸向蓄力的蓝涣。而蓝涣身周的虔信之力越聚越多，随着那力量的凝聚，蓝涣的身体四周泛起了耀眼的银蓝色光芒，那光芒皎洁好似月华，却炫目得几乎令人睁不开双眼。  
聂明玦的重拳带着戾风而至，可越靠近那片月华，拳的冲速却越来越慢，那拳头几乎要碰到蓝涣的身体，却再也无法前进分毫，而包裹着拳头的雄浑斗气好似砸进了激流之中，锋利的锐角在湍急的流水一遍遍地冲刷，磨平，溶化，最后化为一粒粒细碎的沙子，被沉寂的大海吞噬。  
正在重拳与月华僵持的时候，半空中的盾与剑再次发出了不同的金石之音，随着这激昂清亮，充满了无尽战意的声响，盾与剑同时化为万千银色的碎片，在夕阳的映射下，无尽的金沙银星，飘飘扬扬，翩跹而落，萦绕着蓝涣身周的月华飞舞。  
蓝涣双目微合，脸上无喜无悲，整个人显得更加圣洁无比，那无数的金沙银星在他身上重新聚合，变成一副完全由圣光拼合而成的铠甲，随着铠甲成型，蓝涣的五官也渐渐发生了变化，变得威武庄严，更是和圣殿供奉的战神一般无二。当聂明玦的重拳再一次攻击而至，蓝涣猝然张眼，双目放出一道刺眼的金光，他抬起包裹在熠熠生辉的铠甲中的手掌，正面去接袭来的重拳。掌与拳相触，一蓝一红两种截然不同的气流相撞，引发了巨大的气旋，气旋卷起无数戾风，四散而飞，一时间整个角斗场风云变色，可场中的两人在一击之下都岿然不动，战神附体的蓝涣竟生生接下了狂化聂明玦的正面一击！  
二人弃了刀剑，眼中除了对手再也看不到他人，只剩下拼死的徒手相搏，一人出招，另一人接下，不避不让，不躲不闪，眨眼就过了十数个回合。  
战神的攻击直接有力，狂化聂明玦的还击更是毫无花俏，二人的一拳一掌，一招一式，都各自带起阵阵巨大的戾风，戾风在对方的攻击之下被打散，向各处四散而飞。一时间，整个角斗场飞沙走石，观台上的观众们不得不向后躲避，或干脆运起护身技能，来抵戾风的侵袭。  
又一招，二人错身而过，聂明玦趁机低声问道：“你还记得那颗月桂树吗？”  
蓝涣一愣，接招的手势一滞，信念出现了一道裂痕，战神英武的面孔有短短一瞬间，变回了蓝涣那张俊秀的脸，但他随即镇定心神，猛然发力，又出一拳，砸向聂明玦。但这一回，双拳相接，蓝涣竟然站立不稳，向后连退了两步。  
聂明玦趁势追击，趁蓝涣站立不稳，一拳砸了回去，又问道：“你可还记得在树下说过的话？”  
蓝涣抬手去接下聂明玦的重拳，但仓促的防御远远无法抵消重拳的力道，他在聂明玦的冲势之下，又一次向后猛退了数步。四散的戾风终于割开了护在蓝涣身周的圣光气盾，整齐的衣领在戾风中被割裂成了碎片，尽管圣光气盾仍旧保护着蓝涣的身体不受伤害，但从碎裂的衣领中，却掉出了陪伴他度过日日夜夜的那一枚挂坠。  
那是一枚半月形的挂坠，朴实无奇。  
可当聂明玦看到这枚半月形挂坠时，他的杀意渐消，血红色的斗气也随之散去。蓝涣压力一轻，终于得了空隙，他纵身向后一跳，调整呼吸的同时放出了虔信之光，随着虔信之力绕着身体流转，急速消耗的体力也渐渐得到了恢复。  
聂明玦原本刚说了一个“你”字，又把后半句咽了回去，他收拳，向后让了半步，站定后却没有继续攻击，叹了一口气，说：“……你果然记得。”  
聂明玦的这句话，几乎可以算的上是示弱了。可蓝涣听到这句话的时候，他无坚不摧的信念和战意竟然彻底消散，虔信之力形成的盔甲和法身也像潮水一样从体内流泻而出，散得一干二净，盾与剑恢复了原本的形态，回到了他的手中。  
聂明玦说：“你追杀了我整整十年。”  
蓝涣浑身一震，不可置信地抬起头，连声音都带着微微地颤抖，可当四目相对，他的心剧烈地动摇了起来。  
……不，不应该是这样，为什么，为什么不相信我？！  
蓝涣思绪起伏不定，尽管过了这么久，他都坚信两人之间的友谊始终不变，即使立场不同，即使兵戎相见，他依旧无条件地保留着对他的信任。  
但最终，蓝涣只是轻轻地说：“……没有 ‘杀’。”  
他的声音淹没在角斗场的嘈杂声中，看起来像是仅仅动了动嘴唇。  
聂明玦骤然发力，伸手抓住了蓝涣的脖颈，将他狠狠地甩在了地上，板结的地面砂石四起，竟生生被这一掼砸出了一个大坑。  
“你输了。”聂明玦手指紧紧捏着蓝涣的脖颈。  
失去大部分的盔甲防护，也失去了虔信之力的护盾，蓝涣在猛烈地撞击下头昏目眩，而巨大的窒息感也让他憋得满脸通红，被压迫的声带挤出的声音几乎变了调，他几乎是自暴自弃地说：  
“我输了，杀了我。”  
聂明玦勾起一侧唇角，却放松了手下的桎梏，他抓着蓝涣的衣领向上一丢，把人抛向半空，等人落下来聂明玦双手平举，把蓝涣举过头顶，像一只炫耀战利品的狮子，绕着圆形的赛场踱了一圈。绕完一周，他再次把人抛向半空，双手比出了十分下流的手势，看清手势的观众爆发出惊天动地的欢呼与喝彩，所有人都充满了对后续虐杀环节的期待，无数的花朵、金币、丝带，甚至女性的贴身物品，被丢进了场中，口哨声，撕心裂肺的吼声经久不衰。  
“撕裂他！让他血流成河！”  
“扒光他！带他游街！”  
“让圣殿的小白脸尝尝耻辱的滋味！”  
“嗷——！！！”  
在这个毫无法纪的地下角斗场，没有任何人会给予失败者怜悯，他们只会期待胜利者对失败者的处刑，越残忍，越血腥，越能令人兴奋。  
但是今天，他们却注定要失望了。  
聂明玦像扛货物一样将毫无反抗的人扛在肩上，蓝涣修长笔直的双腿从他的肩膀一直垂落至腰间。他得意洋洋地扛着人，大摇大摆地走向了角斗场的门口，将无数失望的观众丢在了身后。  
当他走到了角斗场门口，一群打手围了上来，堵着出口不放。打手们的脸色不太好看，为了不让这个圣殿骑士活着走出角斗场，老板特意安排了最厉害、最凶暴、对手死亡几率最高的斗士出场，让蓝涣活着走出这里，绝不是老板愿意看到的事。  
聂明玦早已成竹在胸，他对带头的黑礼服比了一个手势——把拇指夹在食指和中指之间，反复抽插两下，比完了这个手势，他露出一个意味深长的笑容，说：“嘿，兄弟，我还没尝过骑士的滋味呢，让个空房间给我怎么样？”  
黑礼服一听，也笑了起来，他的视线像一条毒蛇，冰冷而贪婪地从蓝涣的身上爬过，准确的说，仅仅是下半身。黑礼服看了半天，伸出穿了环的舌头，贪婪地舔了舔嘴角，说：“看起来滋味不错。”他摸出一把带着编号的钥匙递给聂明玦，又趁机摸了一把蓝涣的屁股，“兄弟，明天他要是没死，可别忘了给我们也尝尝。”  
聂明玦举起钥匙挥了挥，沿着昏暗肮脏的小路大步走向了角斗场附属的隐秘房间。  
蓝涣安静地趴在聂明玦的背上，但是被黑礼服猥亵的时候，他终于没忍住，狠狠地向聂明玦的后腰砸了一拳，然而比较悲哀的是狂战士的全身坚硬如铁，防御力超高，没有虔信之力的加成，那一拳不仅没对聂明玦造成任何伤害，反而震得他手腕发疼。  
聂明玦随即抬手，在蓝涣的屁股上打了一巴掌，低声说：“别闹，回去和你理论。”  
蓝涣“唔”了一声，羞愧地浑身都烧了起来，但奇怪的是，他的心情却十分平静，甚至懒得揣测接下来聂明玦会做什么，他闭着眼，甚至有些享受从聂明玦身上传来的温暖触感，直到他被丢上了一张低俗而奢华的大床为止。  
蓝涣翻身坐起，他习惯性地并拢双腿，双手自然垂放左右，就像无数次在圣殿中听宣那样，坐姿端庄而矜持。他抬起头，看着聂明玦的眼睛，终于问出了心中的疑问：“你刚才为什么……不出刀？”  
聂明玦双手抱臂，嗤笑道：“霸下一出，见血方归。尽管你和圣殿追杀了我十年，但顾念旧情的我，可不希望看到你身首异处的模样。”  
蓝涣却一字一句地说：“我没有追杀你。”  
聂明玦伸手去捏他的下巴，一边漫不经心地“喔？”了一声。  
蓝涣却觉得这个人脸上挂着的笑容实在是刺眼，侧头避开了手指，又重复了一遍：“不是追杀。”  
聂明玦俯下身，手掌对着蓝涣的胸口用力一推，把人压进床里的同时，腿也欺入了他的双腿之间。  
蓝涣挣了挣，但聂明玦的手掌力气大得惊人，他挣脱不开，只好问道：“你要做什么？”  
聂明玦不回答，却越靠越近，直到两人能感受到对方的呼吸，肌肤几乎贴在了一起，巨大的压迫感令蓝涣不由得移开了视线，但立刻又被聂明玦扳了回来。  
聂明玦声音低沉，带着一丝暗哑，问：“追了我十年？！嗯？”  
他的语尾微微上挑，充满了雄性的诱惑，可惜蓝涣并没有注意到聂明玦身上起的变化，只是觉得这句话好像有点歧义，但他向来实话实说，于是点点头，说：“是的。”  
聂明玦趁着他话音刚落，唇齿还未闭合，直接亲了上去，舌尖带着炽热的温度，趁人不曾防备长驱而入，一探进那软香之处就毫不犹豫地开始攻城略地，带着不容迟疑的力道，在蓝涣的口中到处肆虐，胡乱翻搅。  
蓝涣先是一惊，等回过神来，立刻手脚并用，去推聂明玦，在挣扎的同时又拼命用舌头迎着那炽热的舌尖向外推阻，可这样的抵抗反倒加深了两人之间的吮吻，细密的快感随着两舌的勾画挑迎渐渐升起，敏感的味蕾更是将两人混在一处的津液细细品咽。  
蓝涣被胸口的手压制的无法起身，双腿更是被聂明玦的压制几乎抬不起来，而他双手的攻击对这个一边亲一边用起了钻石之肤的无赖更是毫无用处，更加悲剧的是，不管蓝涣多么的抗拒，身体却渐渐在对方舌尖带来的热意中沉溺，在聂明玦极富侵略性的动作下，来不及吞咽的津液从唇角溢了出来，沿着蓝涣的脸颊和脖颈滑落，最后被漂浮着廉价熏香的床单吸取。  
等两人唇舌终于分开，舌尖拉起一道长长的银丝，看起来淫靡非常，这令总是克己守礼的蓝涣双颊发烫，他质问道：“你到底想做什么？！”  
可惜这个时候他气喘紊乱，眼底挂着水色，声音更是绵软无力，这个模样不仅毫无威慑，反而更加激发了聂明玦的肆虐欲。  
聂明玦咬了咬他圆润的耳珠，在他耳边说道：“你输了，连命都属于我，反倒还敢来管我？”  
他一边说，一边三两下将蓝涣的胸甲摘下丢在一旁，又去扯他衬在里头的软绸衣，软绸衣早在打斗中就被戾风割开了几条裂口，聂明玦甚至没怎么使力，那衣服就不堪重负，刺啦一声破了个彻底，露出了被布料覆盖的好身材来。  
要说蓝涣，也是圣殿中数一数二的骑士，除了肤色太白，该有的肌肉绝不比其他近战少上一分，可和狂战士一比较，却硬生生显出了几分瘦削。聂明玦将他衣裤剥干净之后，却没立刻行动，一手握住了蓝涣身下的“小骑士”，一半调笑一半威胁地对他说：“乖乖躺着别动，万一我不小心用力了呢？”  
少年的蓝涣和聂明玦的关系十分亲近，不仅每日形影不离，甚至有时不用语言就能知道对方的想法。尽管两人已经很多年没有过任何对话，可蓝涣的内心却仍旧信任着聂明玦，相信他们之间仍有情谊。即便是在刚才，蓝涣开口要求“杀死我”的时候，他也仍旧相信聂明玦会一击致命，让他痛快地死去。  
所以他只当聂明玦在开玩笑。  
他拍了拍聂明玦，翻身就要坐起来，没想到握着那物的手骤然锁紧，一阵无法言喻的剧痛令蓝涣跌回了床里，他紧咬下唇，眼前阵阵发黑，面色更是苍白如纸，推在聂明玦胸前的手不由得抓住了十字皮带。  
聂明玦狠狠捏了他的性器，但他并不打算真的伤害蓝涣，小惩之后就立刻放松了桎梏，又轻轻掂了掂那个缩成一团的东西，一口咬上了蓝涣的脖颈，脖颈上很快被他吮出了一小片红痕，聂明玦这才开口说：“你看，我已经警告过你了。”  
随着痛感渐渐散去，蓝涣原本因为那一吻浮动的心却沉静了下来，他说：“聂明玦，你恨我。”  
聂明玦正致力于在他的脖颈上种红印，听到这句话，只是闷笑了两声，回复说：“反正你也动不了，不如好好享受享受，很划算的买卖不是吗？”  
说着，他用空着的手摸到蓝涣胸前的乳粒，用带着粗茧的指腹在上面搓揉几下，等乳头直立起来，手指就开始无比耐心地来回拨楞和捻磨，甚至用两根手指夹着那一粒轻轻拉扯。  
蓝涣仍旧因为下体的疼痛而微微颤抖，可这不妨碍他感受到刺激乳首所带来的快感。在今天之前，他根本不知道那毫无用处的器官竟然会带来这么剧烈的感受，或者说，他严格地遵照戒律，过着每天大负荷的训练、祈祷、清心寡欲的生活，甚至连自渎都没有试过，当然也不会明白体内涌上来的这股又热又渴望的感受究竟是怎么纾解。  
在聂明玦的手指不厌其烦的搓弄下，蓝涣一侧的乳头很快变得艳红肿胀，一开始的这个力度刚好可以挑起快感，但随着乳首变得越发敏感，同样的力度却反倒增添了丝丝的疼痛，看到蓝涣微微蹙眉，聂明玦两指捏起乳头，伸出舌尖，在乳孔的位置轻轻舔了起来，他的手指把乳头捏的有点变形，又扯着那一点往自己的舌尖上送，舔了一会，又就势冲着乳孔大力吮吸。  
蓝涣泻出一声轻哼，但他马上紧咬下唇，把声音咽了回去，聂明玦放开了这一侧的乳首，又用手指去逗另一侧，只是这一次，他只是把拇指按在了那一点上不动，原本柔软的乳头受到刺激，不由自主地充血直立，聂明玦拨楞两下，嗤笑说：“真是好色的的乳头，就这么迫不及待？”  
蓝涣脸涨得通红，想要辩解，只说出了一个“不”字，聂明玦抬手冲着那处就是一弹，虽然力气不大，却足以令蓝涣咬紧牙关，闭口不言了。  
聂明玦拍了拍蓝涣的脸颊，说道：“不逗你了，直接上正餐。”  
他将蓝涣身体翻过去，让人背对着自己趴在床上，但他握着性器的手丝毫没有放松，在此同时，另一手狠狠冲着蓝涣挺翘的屁股打了几掌，伴随着啪啪地脆响，白皙如玉的臀肉上立刻浮现出了极为明显的红印。  
这比刚才任何行为都要令蓝涣感到屈辱，他咬紧牙关，恨声说：“聂明玦！你还不如杀了我！”  
聂明玦心情大好，摸过摆在床头的一管油脂，在手指上涂满后用力向里一捅。蓝涣根本没有想过那个排泄的地方还可以放进去什么其他的东西，他的肌肉不由自主地一缩，把体内的手指咬的死紧。聂明玦的手指刚刚捅进去了两个指节，就被卡在里面进退不得，但是他一点也不着急，反而趁着甬壁紧缩，手指在里面旋转两下，把油脂均匀地涂抹一番，握着“小骑士”的手却开始动了起来。  
蓝涣的阴茎即使没有勃起，也掂得出分量十足，聂明玦用掌心托着那要命的软肉，用和刚才的凌虐完全不同的温柔手法搓弄着它，尽管那个地方刚刚惨遭伤害，但蓝涣毕竟是一名血气方刚的年轻战士，他的性器在聂明玦满是刀茧的掌中很快地恢复了精神，等那根阴茎微微抬头，聂明玦就温柔地握起了那根柱体，开始有节奏地上下套弄，他的手法没有太多花俏，但十分熟稔，也非常有效，很快逗得那物昂首挺胸地直立起来。  
这样的体验对蓝涣来说，反倒是一种折磨，刚刚平息的痛感随着海绵体的充血又一次侵袭而来，而痛感之中，又伴随着陌生的热意，两种感觉在魔鬼的掌下交错袭来，令他的阴茎又热又胀，又疼又痒，他努力地调整呼吸，甚至衣冠不整的默诵祈祷，可无论哪一样都无法令他从这可怕的感觉中逃离。  
蓝涣被这难以言喻的感受折磨，后穴也咬的不那么紧，埋在他体内的那根手指趁机完全撤了出来，但很快又带着更多的油脂探入。，随着手指不断的开拓，甬壁内渐渐被涂满了油脂，皱襞在油脂的润泽下变得滑腻柔软，而在蓝涣体内的手指也变成了四根，即便现在他收紧肌肉，也无法再阻止聂明玦手指的进出了。  
蓝涣把脸埋进床里，默不出声地忍受了聂明玦的所有行为，直到聂明玦的手指将那个地方扩张完全，又扶着自己怒立的巨物一口气埋进了他的体内，他也仅仅是在疼痛难忍的时候，发出了几声压抑的喘息。  
被温暖柔软的甬道彻底包裹，聂明玦舒服地叹了一口气，他抬手把蓝涣的脸勾过来，想要凑上去索要一个亲吻时，他才发现床单上有一小片濡湿，而他心中最至高无上的，高洁禁欲的神，他唯一的信仰，却在默默地哭泣。  
聂明玦震惊不已，他再也顾不上什么别的了，慌忙从蓝涣的体内退了出来，把人放在膝盖，再用双臂从侧面圈住了那个因为哭泣而颤抖的身体，他的心疼得好像被人撕成了碎片，却不知该怎么安抚，只能笨拙地用手掌轻抚那人的脊背。其实从身高上来说，蓝涣和聂明玦两人差不了多少，这样拥抱的姿势对蓝涣来说，比刚才要憋屈的多，尽管如此，他还是在聂明玦轻抚后背的动作中渐渐平静了下来。  
聂明玦凑近他的脸颊，想亲却又不敢亲过去，只好用最软和的语气问他：“好点了吗？”  
可蓝涣沉浸在被好友背叛与侮辱的双重打击中不可自拔，他垂下眼睛没有回答，看起来失落又沮丧，昏暗的像失去了一切希望。  
聂明玦只好硬着头皮再接再厉，他试着把下巴枕在蓝涣的肩上，向十年前那样，看着对方的眼睛认错：“我错了，阿涣。你不要生气。”  
蓝涣听到这句话，终于瞥了他一眼，说：“你可以打败我，拿走我的生命，我的一切，但我以为……你……你还把我当成朋友，可你却践踏我的尊严，折辱我。”  
聂明玦问：“你以为我这么做是在折辱你？”  
蓝涣转头和他对视，清澈的眼底映出了聂明玦的影子，他反问：“难道不是吗？”  
聂明玦想了想，终于忍不住亲吻他饱满的额头，问：“那我这么做，算是折辱你吗？”  
蓝涣目光闪烁，却低声回答：“不，这不是。”  
他话音没落，聂明玦那像羽毛一样的轻吻再次落在了他的眉心，他又问：“那这样呢？”  
蓝涣感到一丝热意爬上了他的脸颊，他在心底唾弃着软弱的自己，尤其唾弃着在聂明玦面前变得软弱的自己，却仍旧认真地答道：“不，不是。”  
再接着，一个个吻落在了蓝涣的眼角，鼻尖，脸颊，耳侧，聂明玦每吻一次，就会重复地问一遍，蓝涣渐渐有些招架不住，他不再认真地回答聂明玦的每一个问题，而是侧身避开了对方。  
蓝涣推开了聂明玦凑过来的脸，说：“这些都不是，但……这不对劲。”  
聂明玦捻起一缕散在他脸旁的碎发，在发梢落下最后一吻，又问：“那么，是什么让你觉得我在折辱你呢？”  
他的眼中有着蓝涣看不透的情绪，令蓝涣不自觉地沉湎其中。等不到回答的聂明玦却丝毫不以为意，勾起他的下巴再次亲吻了那个甜蜜的嘴唇。  
唇齿相交，细密地摩挲带来无数温情而销魂的触感，而这一次，那人的舌尖明明和刚才一样，强悍的侵袭了他的口唇，又蛮横无比地在他口中搅动，可蓝涣却从这粗粝的行为中感受到了他对自己的珍惜与爱重，这一点暖意令蓝涣不由自主地去迎合他，用舌尖和对方不断地触碰和纠缠，这滋味就像恶魔的诱惑，危险而甜蜜，他甚至主动出击，反卷着那人的舌头送回对方的口腔，再用舌尖一点点开拓疆土，琢磨那人口中的形状，品尝他口中的滋味。  
骑士的本能、攻击的欲望，令蓝涣由被动变为主动，他抬手搂住聂明玦的脖子，啃咬着对方的嘴唇，变换角度，令他的舌头能够探查得更深，他把刚刚学到的一点技巧完完整整地还给了聂明玦，又无师自通地压下那人的舌根，再得意的感受对方只能张开口承受，却无力反抗的战果。他和那不怎么反抗的舌尖战斗了许久，终于依依不舍地退了出来，还没等他打扫战场，对方的舌尖却立刻追赶而至，发动了更加猛烈地攻击，又蛮横又粗鲁，既急切又剧烈。  
他舔过蓝涣口中所有的据点，甚至几乎深入到了喉管，搔到了最深处谁也不曾触碰过的地方。在狂风骤雨般的反击下，蓝涣艰难地守护着自己的领地，他尝试反击，用舌尖避开锋芒，去偷袭对方柔软的嘴唇。可在和聂明玦反复缠斗的时候，他的体内无可抑止地升起了令人颤抖的快感，这股又痒又麻又羞耻的感受几乎把他逼疯，蓝涣紧紧抱着聂明玦的脖颈，咬着对方嘴唇不放的同时，从侧坐的姿势改成了跨坐，他没意识到自己正恬不知耻的用性器磨蹭着对方的小腹，更没意识到聂明玦环在他腰上的手也滑落至尾骨，仅仅一门心思地争夺着唇舌交锋中的胜利。  
当聂明玦放开了他的唇舌，蓝涣不管不顾地追了上去，却被对方的手一挡，他这才终于回神，聂明玦扯过他的手，在他手背上安抚性地亲了一亲，说：“我记得圣殿戒律里，并没有禁欲这一条。”  
蓝涣不解，回道：“的确没有。”  
聂明玦问：“那你有没有在首都养上一两个情人？”  
蓝涣脸一红，义正言辞地否决说：“从来没有。”  
聂明玦忽地笑了起来，漫长的一天里，蓝涣看到他笑了很多次，但没有任何一次能像现在这个笑容一样，令他怦然心动，他甚至觉得有些不堪重荷，心跳声大得充满了整个房间，又快又急，比刚才那个不愿结束的长吻更加让他羞赧万分。  
聂明玦说：“那你现在可以考虑一下。”  
蓝涣问：“什么？”  
聂明玦说：“养我。”  
在他说出这两个字的同时，放在蓝涣臀上的手狠狠地捏了一把，蓝涣皱眉“唔”了一声，推了一把聂明玦，说：  
“你到底打算做什么？……为什么你会出现在这个肮脏的地方？！我不在乎你究竟打算做什么，但你总该告诉我一部分！”  
聂明玦硬把他扯了回来，手紧紧贴着臀部的同时又大力的揉搓着弹性十足的皮肉，他终于抱紧了怀里那个朝思暮想的身体，他想，要让这个人心甘情愿地接受自己，还差上一点点的努力。于是他贴在蓝涣的耳边说：“午夜有人来接应咱们，但是现在，我们应该得做点情人间该做的事。”  
蓝涣用力把聂明玦向外推搡，在此同时，他体内抹上香油的地方开始浮起一点热痒的感觉，他有些不舒服地挪了挪位置，收缩肠壁好令自己舒服一点，可他这一挪，刚刚因为亲吻而勃起的阴茎又一次蹭上了聂明玦的小腹，那里还有另一根又热又硬的阴茎，两根伞头碰在一起，敏感的尿口被这么一撞，又是一股新鲜销魂的快意。蓝涣无意中遭遇了这样的冲击，推搡聂明玦的动作就是一滞。  
聂明玦看到他的神情，空出一只手，把两跟阴茎并在一处，用手捋着两个伞头一起搓弄，蓝涣喘息不已，忙说：“不……不管怎么说，我们都曾经是朋友……”  
粗糙的拇指在伞头敏感的顶端画圈，圈着柱身的手指也一紧一松地模拟着甬壁的吐息，聂明玦那低沉的嗓音带着无法抵御的诱惑：“不再是什么朋友了，我的骑士。”  
皱襞细微的麻痒感渐渐的连成了一片，蓝涣觉得他全身似乎都敏感了起来，连吹拂在耳边的气流都能令他颤栗，他的两个乳头甚至开始渴望被抚摸，被粗暴地捻捏，他的阴茎顶端开始流下透明的水液，而他的后穴更是一张一翕，模糊地渴望着被什么东西填满，他的体温渐渐升高，贴着聂明玦的地方更是热的发烫，他难耐地用更多地方去触碰这具强而有力的身体，渴望这个人能多赐予他更多的清凉。  
聂明玦发现了蓝涣的不对劲，这个房间的用途只有一个，房间里的东西也都只为这个用途服务，那管香油同样也沾在了他的阴茎，但这种效果对他来说仅仅算是助兴，远不如蓝涣这样剧烈，他连忙捋了几把手中的性器，继续诱哄道：“答应我，嗯？”  
蓝涣的神智已经有些涣散，他开始在聂明玦的身上来回磨蹭，像真正的骑士那样，虽然没有马，但他可以像骑马一样上下摇摆自己的腰身，握在聂明玦手中的性器欢喜的泌出透明的液体，染湿了两个人的小腹，而在上下磨蹭的时候，他胸前涨得发硬的乳头也撞上了那人结实的胸口，汹涌而至的快意几乎将他淹没，甚至缓解了一点压抑至今的空虚和渴望，这个意外的发现实在是太美妙了，他忘情地挺胸，用乳粒去挤压对方，直到那个人会意，终于用手指捏上了他右侧的那一点。  
蓝涣发出一声叹息，他满足地承受着手指拉扯带来的微痛，可那人的手指捏了两下，却定在那里不动，于是他不满地微微睁开了双眼，散漫的瞳孔被欲望蒙上了一层水光，他吃力地转动脑筋，终于想起他还没有回答刚刚的问题。  
于是他勉强地开口回应：“好……答应……给我……”  
聂明玦没想到一点助兴的香油竟能产生这样的奇效，他终于像蓝涣渴望的那样开始蹂躏微肿的乳尖，但漫长的前戏早已令他不耐，他敷衍地捏了两下就松了手，滑落到下方去分开两片臀，啪地一掌拍在了穴口和会阴之间。  
蓝涣“唔”了一声，尾音却在第二掌落下的时候变了调，被直接拍打在穴口上，那些轻微的疼痛远远比不上对皱襞带来的震颤，里面每一寸搔痒都在震颤的时候稍稍退却，但等震颤停止，又立刻成倍地涌了上来，穴口不停地大力翕张，他模糊地想起刚才聂明玦把一根粗大的棍棒放进他体内，一但记起那根怒立的性器形状，他就差一点要扑向浪潮的顶端，而他几乎就要开口恳求的时候，那根期盼不已的东西就送到了他的穴口。  
聂明玦刚刚扶着性器碰到那个穴口，蓝涣就立刻无师自通地把身体向下沉，滴着水液的穴口欢喜地将那物吃了进去，巨大的伞头几乎把褶皱彻底撑开，而重重叠叠的皱襞更是不顾一切地裹紧了那根解火的肉刃吸吮起来。  
这温暖销魂的滋味令聂明玦差一点控制不住自己，可他还没来得及有所反应，蓝涣已经开始用热情无比的甬道裹着他的性器上下吞吐，不仅是吞吐，在那紧致的甬道内，皱襞像长出了无数的小舌，舔吮着柱身的每一寸，在退出的时候更是拼命吸嘬，恨不得立刻压榨出里面所有的精华。  
聂明玦深深吸了一口气，牢牢守住了差点失陷的精关。他弃了手中伺候许久的阴茎，握上了蓝涣毫无一丝赘肉的蜂腰，趁他抬身将阴茎吐到仅仅剩余伞头的那一刻，他两手同时用力向下一按，蓝涣受了力，狠狠跌坐在了聂明玦的膝上，而聂明玦胯下的巨刃也随之全力楔了进去。  
剧烈的冲撞下，蓝涣浑身强烈地颤栗不已，他扶着聂明玦的肩膀向后仰起，浑身像弓弦一样紧绷，夹着阴茎的皱襞更是颤抖地叼着那根巨物不放，他口中发出含糊不清地吟呢，随着这阵颤栗，他前方的性器喷出了一股白浊的液体，那股液体全部打在了聂明玦的胸口和下腹，又顺着肌肉的沟壑缓缓滑落，把两人紧贴在一起的地方浸得一塌糊涂。  
聂明玦扳回了一局，却不想这么轻易地放过蓝涣，他趁着蓝涣射精失神，猛然出击，将人抱起几分，在用力压到最底，粗大的阴茎随着他的托举褪出一半，又狠狠吞到没根，猛颤的皱襞在肉棒的鞭笞下越发吮得起劲，恨不得连下方的阴囊也一并吸进内部，而那根性器碾压着皱襞的每一分每一寸，将内部填得充实无比，更是纾解了恼人的搔痒。  
随着高潮的结束，蓝涣甚至来不及缓口气，就被深埋体内的肉刃带上了另一波新的浪潮，他体内的麻痒在那根性器退出的时候铺天盖地席卷而来，又在吞进的时候潮涌一般地退却，令他恨不得让那一根永远埋在他体内，可若那根肉刃的攻击稍微慢上一点，他滚烫的身体立刻又会感到失落无比，立刻忍不住挺腰去大力逢迎邀宠。两个人的动作越发剧烈，被反复摇晃的床终于不堪重负地发出吱嘎之声，可这声音根本无法传入蓝涣的耳中，他甚至无法意识到自己也发出了轻浮地吟哦和喘息，两重声音交相萦绕，更增添一分淫靡。  
战到酣处，聂明玦的性器忽然戳到了甬道深处的某一点，这一下戳刺，蓝涣连声音都变了调，皱襞也随之猛然一缩，更为用力的吮着柱身咂磨，聂明玦立刻反应了过来，他托着蓝涣的身体稍微变换了一个角度，这样一来，吐纳吞吸间，每一回都能刚巧戳中那一点，这滋味对初经人事的蓝涣而言实在是太过激烈，不过三两个回合，他便又一次迎来了第二轮的潮涌。  
聂明玦狠狠一刺，借碾压那一点的快意把怀里的情人推入了云端，不等那人的战栗休止，他一个翻身将蓝涣压在了下方，这样的姿势更加便于他的冲锋陷阵，他将两条笔直的长腿掰得更开，狰狞的凶刃更加骁勇，他每一个深顶都死死楔入皱襞最深处，而每一回抽出更是几乎把柱身彻底拔出，他的抽插比刚才更快更深，摩擦间泛起濡湿的水声，而囊袋更是把臀肉拍得啪啪作响。  
蓝涣原本骑在聂明玦的性器上驰骋得性起，猛然失去了主控权令他颇为不快，他狠狠咬上了聂明玦的肩膀，在那人肩上留下了一圈深深的齿痕，但在那人凶猛的攻击下他很快尝到了更大的甜头，他叼着那块皮肉忘了松开，半开半合的口中泻出模模糊糊地喘息，更是从唇角落下一道水亮的银丝。  
随着聂明玦的一声低吼，在蓝涣体内足足战了几百回合的性器终于将一股滚烫的精华喷射在皱襞之上，握着性器的手也随之快速上下捋动，直到蓝涣再次交出稀薄的精液才渐渐停下，两人沉默了许久，终于同时长处一口气。聂明玦一脸餍足地把头埋在了蓝涣的胸口，又像撒娇一样来回蹭了蹭。  
他捻起那个半月形的挂坠，挂坠上染满了蓝涣的气息，却和十年前送出去的时候一样的完好无损。  
聂明玦忍不住亲吻了那个挂坠，问：“你怎么还留着它？”  
蓝涣在连续射精后疲倦地几乎睁不开眼，听见这句话，下意识的回答说：“它是我重要的宝物……你不能拿走它……谁也不能……”  
紧紧地把人搂在怀里，聂明玦低声说：“嗯……这次，我再也不放开你了。”  
而蓝涣却没能完整地听到这句告白，他已经被困意拉入了深沉的了梦乡。  
聂明玦的手在蓝涣的脸颊上捏了捏，这个动作和他的性格绝不相称，不仅轻柔万分又小心翼翼，熟睡中的蓝涣甚至只是不舒服地皱了皱眉，一点没有被弄醒。  
聂明玦无奈地笑了笑，轻声说：“傻瓜，你一定想不通，为什么我要背叛圣殿。”

 

当蓝涣睁开双眼，他发现自己躺在一个陌生的房间，不是自己的家，房间里的摆设毫无个性，并且十分简陋，好在他睡的床铺和被褥都散发着阳光的清香，这让他心里舒服了一点。  
他坐起身，过度使用的腰略有些酸，他用虔信之光回复了那一点不适。，这时，有人推门进来。聂明玦手中端着简单的食物——热汤和面包，他问：“你要在床上吃吗？”  
蓝涣掀开被子站了起来，尽管他浑身赤裸，可他十分坦荡，丝毫没有遮掩的打算，他问：“有衣服穿吗？”  
聂明玦指了指叠放在床尾的衣服，说：“你的武器和盔甲放在柜子里。”  
蓝涣换上那身布衣，坐在了聂明玦的对面，他的确有些饥肠辘辘，也就不客气地拿起面包吃了起来。  
聂明玦问：“你为什么不乖乖地呆在圣殿修行？”  
蓝涣把面包咽下，这才开口回答：“圣殿……认为角斗场里混进了魔族，派我去调查。为什么你也会在那里？”  
聂明玦说：“你来之前，我已经潜伏在里面三个月了，只有这种单人任务才最赚钱。”  
他拿出一小卷羊皮纸铺在桌上，蓝涣看了一眼，上面写着：

【调查地下角斗场  
A+级任务，危险系数6，需要佣兵等级A以上。】

于是他问：“你现在是单人佣兵？佣兵工会竟然愿意接纳圣殿的追杀令上的逃犯吗？”  
聂明玦忍不住揉了揉他的头顶，说：“交完这次任务，我的贡献值就攒够了，可以申请取消追杀令。”  
蓝涣猛然站起身，瞪大双眼看着聂明玦，他激动得声音都在发颤，说：“这……这意味着，意味着我又可以和你……”  
聂明玦露出了那个令人砰然心动的微笑，他说：  
“呐，小蓝涣，别回圣殿啦，参加哥哥的佣兵团吧？有你在，一个肉盾和一个奶妈，再招上三个打手，就可以接点像样的任务了。”  
蓝涣虽然欣喜，但却被聂明玦这漫不经心的态度勾起了火气，他挥起一拳砸向了聂明玦，说：  
“什么佣兵团……不就只有你和我两个人吗？！”  
聂明玦轻描淡写地接下拳头，低头在他手背上亲了一口，又顺势把人扯过来，在他白皙如玉的脖颈间偷了个香，笑着说：“嘿，夫妻搭配，开团不累。”  
蓝涣向后退了半步，有些恼火，可微红的脸颊却令他威势全无，他捂着脖颈斥道：“谁……谁和你是夫妻……！”  
聂明玦哈哈大笑，牵着蓝涣的手就向佣兵工会走，边走边说：“除了你，还能有谁呢！”

++++++++  
十年前  
月缺为玦，月圆为曦。  
月上树梢，把月桂树下染得一片皎洁。  
十五岁的蓝涣说：“明玦，你可愿意和我结为袍泽至交，从此互相守护，直至生命的终结？”  
他的眼神清澈如水，说出的话更是发自真心，真诚无比。  
十七岁的聂明玦身量颀长，初现挺拔，他解下挂在胸口的半月形挂坠，放在了蓝涣的手中，说：“我此生只信仰你一人。”  
他转身而去，离开了圣殿，再也没有回来。  
++++++++

完。


End file.
